


Breakfast and Banging

by juiceboxxortiz



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Breakfast and Banging, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxxortiz/pseuds/juiceboxxortiz
Summary: Instead of Detective Hale finding Juice in a diapers and boots, OFC Bridget (friend to the Sons) does instead. Smut Warning.





	

Bridget found Juice passed out in the bushes outside of her apartment. Dressed in nothing but a diaper and his boots, this wasn’t the first time she’d seen something like this.  
She was a friend of the Sons, and had lost count of how many times she’d seen one of the bikers arses, or worse.  
There were a lot of times Bridget had imagined Juice showing up on her doorstep, times leading to him getting naked (or near enough), but none of those fantasies had ever gone like this.  
She’d been heading out to get breakfast when she saw a pair of older ladies pointing and shaking their heads at the bushes. Bridget went to investigate, finding Juice with the pacifier duct taped to his mouth and a sign stapled to his chest.  
“Nothing to see here, ladies.” Bridget shooed the women away and nudged Juice’s boot with her shoe.  
“Juice, wake up. Juice!” she kicked a little harder, rousing him from his sleep.  
Juice rubbed his eyes, pulling the pacifier from his mouth. He rolled his tongue around his mouth and looked up at Bridget, eyes squinting from the bright sun.  
“Hey, Bridge. How you going?”  
Bridget could only laugh and shake her head.  
“Better than you. Stag night?” she asked, extending her hand and helping Juice up.  
“Nope. Fucked up. Vitamins that… weren’t vitamins.”  
“I can’t wait to hear this one. Come inside, we’ll get you sorted and then I’ll buy you breakfast.”  
Juice smiled, looking down. He sighed, grabbing hold of one side of the sign, wincing as he tore it off his chest.  
Bridget did the best she could to disguise how sexy she thought it was.  
“Let’s get you inside before someone calls Hale and he gets you done for indecent exposure.”  
Juice followed Bridget as she lead the way to her place, opening the door. She told him to grab a shower and she would find him something to wear.  
There was some mens clothes in her wardrobe, some jeans, shirts, hoodies. On a few occasions, Bridget’s apartment had hosted a Son, and she liked to make sure they had clothes there.  
Handing the clothes in to Juice, Bridget managed a quick look at him, his body dripping, a towel wrapped around his hips. She needed to distract herself, so grabbed her first aid kit, sitting on the couch, waiting for him to come out.  
“Thanks for this.” Juice said, pulling the shirt over his head and taking a seat next to her.  
“No worries. Couldn’t have you wandering around town and getting arrested. I was gonna, um…” Bridget held up the bottle of antiseptic cream to him.  
“Oh, yeah, thanks.” Juice leant back, lifting the shirt.  
His muscular body was on display before her, and Bridget held her breath.  
“Right,” she shook her head, dampening a cotton ball with the cream and beginning to apply it.  
Taking her time, she dabbed at the holes the staples had left, one by one, moving closer as she went. A hitch in Juice’s breathing made Bridget look up.  
They were nose to nose. Juice closed the gap between them, barely grazing her lips with his when she jumped back, panicked.  
“We should go get breakfast.” She blurted out, packing away the kit and grabbing her wallet.  
Juice followed her out and they walked silently. Every now and again, one would look at the other and they would chuckle lightly, not really sure what to say.  
Sitting down in the diner, a waitress gave them their menus and poured coffee.  
Bridget couldn’t focus on the food, she was mentally kicking herself for not letting Juice kiss her, and now they were both feeling awkward.  
“Sorry, I thought-”  
“I didn’t know you-”  
They both began but stopped. Laughing nervously again, Juice motioned for Bridget to start.  
“I didn’t know you liked me like that.”  
“I’ve had a crush on you since I was prospecting. I thought you might have liked me too but then you freaked out and I felt bad. I should have asked first.”  
“No, not all. I mean, no, you didn’t have to ask, because I like you too.” Bridget blushed, and Juice smiled.  
“Good.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Juice leant forward in his seat. “I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while. Thought I’d be the one to pay for our first date.”  
Bridget leant in too, a flirtatious look in her eye.  
“This is just a friendly breakfast. You can take me out for our first date tonight.”  
“Well then, it’s a date.”  
“Do you guys know what you wanna order?” The waitress was there, tapping her pen on her order pad.  
“Gonna need a couple of minutes.” Juice replied.  
They perused the menus, hiding their faces behind them so not to be distracted.  
Juice moved his down gradually, peaking over the top, a smug grin on his face when Bridget would catch him, smiling back.  
Bridget ran the toe of her shoe up the side of Juice’s leg, making him jump slightly.  
“All good?” she asked, like she didn’t know.  
“Yeah. All good.” Juice looked at her pointedly, biting his bottom lip slightly, trying and failing to contain a smile.  
The annoyed waitress came back and they ordered. Flirting continued throughout the meal and when they had finished, Bridget offered to drive Juice over to the clubhouse.  
Juice thanked her again, getting out of the car.  
“I’ll come pick you up tonight, 7 good for you?”  
“Perfect.”  
He left her with one final smile, walking over to the clubhouse.

***

Bridget had her headphones in, listening to music while she went through her clothes, deciding what to wear on her date. It was still a couple of hours until Juice was meant to be there, but she wanted to be ready and she wanted to look jaw-dropping fine.  
This had been a long time coming, and she was hanging a few dress candidates on the door of her wardrobe when a pounding sound came from the front room.  
Bridget took out her headphones and listened again.  
Someone was banging hard on the door, and she approached it cautiously. Taking a quick look through the peep hole, she saw Juice.   
She opened the door and Juice burst in, picking her up clear off the ground and kicking the door closed with his foot.  
Her legs securely wrapped around him, Juice turned, leaning Bridget up against the door and kissing her. It was hard and urgent but slow and sweet, his fingers curled up in her hair.  
Bridget cupped Juice’s face and kissed him right back. No fantasy she’d had could compare the the reality that was playing out in that moment.  
Juice moved back slightly, smiling.  
“This was meant to do go down after dinner, but I couldn’t wait.”  
“Fine by me.” Bridget replied.  
Juice left a hot trail of kisses from her lips and down her neck. His tongue flicked against her skin and she moaned, gripping his shoulders hard.  
Hooking one of her legs over his arm, he pressed up on her to hold her against the door, using his other hand to undo his belt.  
Bridget heard the clatter of the buckle being undone, and the sound of the zipper sliding, his pants dropping to his ankles.  
“Hold on tight, babygirl.” He growled in to her ear.  
His free hand slid up her dress, over her thigh. Juice wrapped his hand around the cotton of her underwear and pulled, tearing them clear off. Unhooking her leg from his arm, he placed his hand on her ass and lined himself up with her entrance.  
Bridget was slick against him, and she wriggled, impatient.   
A raspy, short laugh left Juice’s lips and he rolled his hips, easing himself slowly inside of her.  
“Juice!” Bridget called out, digging her nails in to his back, clinging to him and he began rocking his hips back and forth.  
The door bounced as they fucked harder, the lock being the only thing keeping it closed.  
Moaning loudly, neither of them caring if any neighbours walking by heard, completely wrapped up in the moment they’d both dreamed of sharing since they’d met. Finding their release, they clung to each other, breathing hard and heavy.  
Juice rested his head against Bridget’s shoulder, and she could feel his legs trembling. Her legs were weak from squeezing around his body, and she slowly let them down, using the door to prop them up.  
“Way better than I imagined.”  
“’Imagined’, hey?” Juice replied, and Bridget could feel him smile against her skin.  
“Don’t act like you haven’t.” She playfully smacked him on the arm.  
“I’m not denying it. I would have jumped you at the diner this morning, but the waitress was already pissed at how long it was taking us to order.”  
They both laughed and Juice stood up, looking Bridget in the eye.  
“Ready for dinner?”  
“Just need a shower. Feel free to join me.”  
Bridget moved away from the door and headed for the bathroom.  
Juice removed his shirt and kicked the pants from around his feet, following right behind her.


End file.
